bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Superweapon
The Superweapon is the most powerful in-game weapon, capable of erasing half of all life from the universe or erasing entire races/factions from existence. It was built by the Government in the model of a Titanian Gauntlet, and holds the 6 Controller Stones. The Superweapon is unable to be wielded by players and can only be used by Mr. President. The Superweapon also has other abilities, such as instantly killing targets with a punch, warping the dimensions of objects, erasing single targets from existence, and reversing time on single objects or area. It is also able to give Mr. President immortality and extreme levels of durability. The Superweapon's greatest ability is its snap ability, which is what can alter the very fabric of existence. After the snap is used, it leaves the Superweapon damaged, and it must be repaired before further use of its snap abilities. The Superweapon automatically repairs itself, like all other Titanian Gauntlets, and repairs rather quickly. However, there are restrictions on the Superweapon's snap ability. It can only be used on supernatural beings, beings from other dimensions, on other wielders of Gauntlets, and if Mr. President's life is threatened. It cannot affect abstract concepts, such as Life, Death, Creation, Destruction, Good, Evil, and so on. The Superweapon is the greatest Titanian Gauntlet in existence, which makes it immune to the effects of all other Gauntlets. It is impossible to destroy the Superweapon. Background During the time of the Titanian Empire, devices known as Gauntlets were created, capable of holding Space Stones and allowing the user to channel their powers. The Superweapon was built in the image of the original Gauntlets, and was widely regarded as being the most physically advanced of all the Gauntlets. During the Trans-Galactic War against the Intergalactic Empire, Mr. President learned of the existence of the Controller Stones. He sent A.D.U. Expeditionary forces out to look for the stones, and found them scattered across the farthest reaches of our universe. They were brought to Mr. President, who initiated the construction. Military scientists and Titanian engineers collaborated to complete it. The Military scientists provided the physical construction, while the Titanian engineers gave the Superweapon the ability to hold all the Controller Stones. It was completed sometime after the Robot War. The Superweapon was used for the first time on the Mad Titanians, and erased them from existence. Afterwards, Mr. President kept the Superweapon on his arm, and had it on standby in case of future attacks. He used the Superweapon to further intimidate Combine and deter them from further invasions. After Combine retreated, Mr. President kept the Superweapon on standby. In other universes/timelines There is only one set of Controller Stones. However, they simultaneously exist in all universes, and so whatever happens to those in the true timeline happen to all of them. Since Mr. President owns the Controller Stones in the true timeline, only Mr. President may wield them in the other timelines. The Superweapon exists in all other timelines in which Mr. President exist. In the timelines where Mr. President does not exist, the Controller Stones are never found and the Superweapon does not exist. Category:Weapons